


Эксперимент

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Раш оказывается захвачен Люсианским Союзом и теряет способность ходить.





	1. Глава 1. Доказательство

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Раш уже разгадал код на момент нападения Люсианского Союза.  
Поцелуй истинной любви - научная версия.

Вот он лежит - бледный, лохматый, растрепанный, напряженно вцепившись в одеяло и нервно обводя колючими глазами медотсек. У Янга всегда складывалось ощущение, что этот человек не расслабляется ни на секунду. Наверное, поэтому с ним вечно было столько проблем. Стресс от пребывания на корабле и без того подкосил ряды трезвомыслящих, а Раш, на его взгляд, и на Земле был слегка чокнутым. Здесь же - без излюбленного кофе и сигарет, ученый, похоже, совсем не находил приемлемых для себя способов снимать стресс и творил черте что.  
Янг вздохнул, отгоняя от себя эти мысли. Каким бы невыносимым ни был Раш, здесь он находился по его вине. Как и множество других. Командир корабля не справился со своей задачей. Не уберег вверенных ему людей. Самонадеянно клялся, что не пострадает никто, что он найдет выход - и снова взял на себя слишком много.  
Да, убитых и раненых было множество. Но именно Раша он пришел проведать, ощущая перед ним какую-то смутную вину. Остальных они нашли уже постфактум. Раша же пытали на его глазах.  
Его бросили к ногам полковника - избитого, грязного, всего в крови. В тот момент он был не человеком - доказательством серьезности намерений люсианцев. Доказательством того, на что они способны.  
\- Вы сдадите корабль, иначе это произойдет со всеми заложниками, - бесстрастно сообщила Кива, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Янг промолчал. Он старался не смотреть вниз. Раш, бесспорно, был тем еще гадом, но даже он не заслуживал такой участи. Он вызвался помочь предотвратить нападение. И это было достойно хоть малой толики одобрения - и уж точно не того, что с ним происходило теперь.  
\- Я не сдам корабль, - категорично отрезал Янг, решительно глядя на Киву.  
Но вздрогнул, когда ее ботинок опустился Рашу на поясницу, надавив на одну из многочисленных ран. По коридору разнесся истошный вопль.  
Теперь Янг стоял в дверях и не решался зайти. Присматривался издали, а Раш все явно искал кого-то глазами. Когда полковник все же вошел, он выловил его взглядом и теперь смотрел неотрывно и напряженно - так, что Янгу сделалось не по себе.  
\- Как ты? - задал он дежурный вопрос.  
\- Жить буду, - невесело усмехнулся Раш, нервно дернув губами.  
\- Тебе ничего не нужно?  
\- Мне... нужно с вами поговорить.  
Янг кивнул, несколько мгновений довольствуясь ожиданием и понемногу выходя из себя. Раш никак не решался произнести ни слова, отведя взгляд и нервно комкая одеяло.  
\- Вы же не станете бить лежачего, полковник? - наконец спросил он, поднимая глаза.  
\- Я не такая сволочь, - уверил Янг.  
\- Да неужели, - скептично хмыкнул док.  
\- Раш!  
\- Ладно... - обреченно сдался тот, стиснув одеревеневшими пальцами одеяло. - Я бы ни за что не сказал вам, но... Я расшифровал код.  
\- Что?!  
Видя, что Янг едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить, он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил:  
\- Я все расскажу, только успокойтесь. А лучше позовите сюда кого-нибудь с мозгами, например Илая.  
Последняя фраза могла бы стоить ему жизни, но полковник сдержал обещание. Взяв себя в руки, он попытался как можно спокойнее спросить:  
\- Почему ты не сказал раньше?!  
\- Потому что вы не тот человек, которому я могу доверять. Я бы не сказал и сейчас... но я без вашей помощи все равно больше не смогу воспользоваться этим знанием.  
Раш вздрогнул всем телом, когда кулак Янга ударил подушку в паре сантиметров от его лица.  
\- К черту тебя! - бросил полковник, стремительно удаляясь прочь. Еще пара минут рядом с этим невыносимым человеком - и он точно бы его прикончил.

Без необходимости он никогда бы не вернулся в медотсек, чтобы снова встречаться с тем, кого хотелось прибить на месте. Зачем подвергать себя такому искушению? Но, увы, в этом возникла острая необходимость. Без Раша их дела шли плохо - это полковнику приходилось признать. Он был действительно незаменимым ученым - гениальным, умнейшим человеком, никто на корабле не обладал аналогом его уникальных знаний. Да, он был одним из лучших среди ученых. И одним из худших среди людей.  
И все же бить его сейчас было крайне нежелательно.  
Янг знал, что Рашу прострелили поясницу. Помимо серьезной раны были многочисленные порезы и ушибы. Люсианцы не слишком-то церемонились с заложниками. Удивительно, как Раш не истек кровью еще до того, как все разрешилось. Впрочем, в тот момент он был уже на грани. Янг сам не знал, повезло ли им. Он предпочел бы оставить от Раша лучшую его часть - ту, что обладала необходимыми знаниями. И избавиться от той, что причиняла беспокойство. Хоть и находил эту мысль ужасной - отделаться от нее он никак не мог.  
Раш выглядел не лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Едва ли не хуже. Напряженный, болезненный, похудевший - куда уж больше? - а, главное, потерянный, как тень. Даже оклик полковника он услышал не сразу, по-видимому, слишком глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. Когда он поднял взгляд, Янг заметил залегшие под глазами мешки и тусклый блеск, будто где-то внутри док все еще боролся за выживание - не слишком успешно.  
\- Мне нужно видеть, в чем проблема, - ответил Раш, когда полковник описал ему их ситуацию. - Мне нужно на мостик, только я понимаю, как в нем разобраться.  
\- Ты не сможешь туда пойти, - жестко отрезал Янг.  
Раш нервно усмехнулся и сжал одеяло.  
\- Еще бы.  
\- И не пытайся это сделать...  
\- Даже если хотел бы - не смогу.  
Ненадолго повисло гнетущее молчание.  
Раш явно был на пределе. Может быть, и про мостик он сказал только потому, что боялся умереть, унеся тайны Судьбы с собой в могилу? Там-то они были ему ни к чему, а им еще вполне могли пригодиться.  
\- Ладно, допустим, передвигаться ты не в состоянии, - немного смягчился Янг. - И что ты предлагаешь?  
Его обжег взгляд прежних решительных, непримиримых глаз.  
\- Я предлагаю вам прекратить доламывать корабль и предоставить решение проблемы мне.  
\- Ты ранен.  
\- А вам есть до этого дело?  
\- Есть.  
\- Бросьте.  
\- Ладно, вот что мы сделаем, - нашелся Янг, устав от препирательств. И, с легкостью подхватив Раша на руки, понес его по коридорам корабля.  
Раш явно был не в восторге от этой идеи, но только что-то недовольно проворчал себе под нос - полковник не расслышал. Он и сам был рад усесться за пульт управления ставшей почти родной Судьбы. Правда, хватило его ненадолго. Спустя всего несколько минут он едва не рухнул на панели - Янг, ожидавший чего-то подобного, успел его подхватить.  
\- Все, хватит, - решил он, оттаскивая Раша от пульта.  
\- Мне надо закончить...  
\- Нет. Если ты потеряешь сознание, то все равно не закончишь. Тебе надо передохнуть.  
По пути док все-таки упал в обморок. Уложив его обратно на кушетку, Янг присел рядом, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Он уже подумывал позвать ТиДжей, когда Раш вдруг очнулся и вцепился в него, весь дрожа.  
\- Я не хочу так жить! - внезапно выдал он со всей накопившейся болью и отчаянием. Янг уж точно не ожидал, что свои чувства он решит выразить именно ему.  
\- Ты поправишься, - все так же дежурно попытался утешить он.  
\- Нет!  
\- ТиДжей говорила, что да.  
\- Это я ее попросил вам так сказать!  
Янг насторожился. Раш и раньше лгал о своем состоянии, но это, все же, был какой-то слишком странный вид лжи. Даже для него.  
\- И что... на самом деле с тобой будет? - осторожно уточнил он.  
\- Я не чувствую ног!  
Янг мог только предполагать, что это значило для Раша. Военные, как ни крути, обучены умирать, терять товарищей, стойко сносить ранения. А вот гражданские...  
Раша уже начинало потряхивать. Янг понимал, что лучше всего сейчас позвать ТиДжей, чтобы она вколола ему успокоительного. Понимал - и почему-то все равно поступил по-своему.  
Он обнял ученого и притянул к себе, поражаясь тому, насколько тот худой и истощенный - морально и физически. Раш дрожал в его руках. Уткнувшись полковнику в плечо, он истерично разрыдался, потеряв последние сдерживающие остатки разума.  
\- Успокойся, - зашептал Янг, зарываясь пальцами в его растрепавшиеся волосы. - Все будет хорошо.  
\- Как я буду работать, если не могу ходить?!  
\- Сегодня ты работал. Так и будешь. Тебе стало плохо сегодня явно не из-за ног...  
Раш дернулся и затих - так же быстро, как и начал все это. Видимо, все же смог совладать с собой...  
\- Я потерял много крови, - сообщил он глухо.  
\- Тогда надо подождать, пока ты поправишься.  
\- За это время вы угробите корабль.  
\- Я не буду ничего трогать.  
Раш отстранился, отводя взгляд, и лег обратно, отвернувшись. Похоже, он сказал и услышал все, что хотел - больше Янг его разговорить не смог.

Когда Рашу стало лучше настолько, что он переехал в свою каюту, Янг снова пришел навестить его. Док встретил не слишком радостно - впрочем, вряд ли его сейчас обрадовал бы хоть кто-то.  
\- Хотите на мне проверить, съедобно ли это, как на самом бесполезном? - поинтересовался он с непередаваемо-язвительной интонацией, когда полковник извлек из кармана экзотический фрукт.  
\- Прекрати нести ерунду.  
\- Я вам ничего не несу, это вы мне что-то носите, - огрызнулся Раш.  
В доказательство Янг откусил маленький кусок от фрукта и протянул ему.  
\- Съедобно. Ешь.  
Фрукт Раш все же принял и съел, кривясь от отвращения - явно не показушного. Вкус, впрочем, по сравнению со всеми остальными припасами был еще ничего.  
\- И ты не бесполезен, - добавил Янг, глядя на его недовольное лицо.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Да. Тебе пора работать.  
\- Так вы за этим ко мне пришли? Вам опять надо, чтобы я спас ваши задницы?  
\- Ты сам так стремился работать. Я хотел, чтобы ты закончил то, что собирался.  
Раш скривился, дожевывая последний кусок.  
\- Вам придется отнести меня на мостик.  
\- За этим я и здесь.  
За всю дорогу его лицо так и не поменяло того кислого выражения, с которым он поедал инопланетный фрукт. Как же с ним было сложно...  
И все же Янг продолжал регулярно приносить ему фрукты. Носить его по кораблю, следить, чтобы он не работал допоздна и не гробил и без того ужасное здоровье. Раш с каждым днем все больше замыкался в себе, отвечая в основном односложно и чаще просто огрызаясь в ответ на любую реплику. В конце концов, однажды он запустил в полковника блокнотом, когда тот пришел, чтобы отнести его к панелям управления.  
Янг не стал бы этого терпеть и оставлять такую наглость безнаказанной - но точно не сейчас и не здесь. Не с этим человеком, который смотрел так злобно, дышал так тяжело и напряженно, будто вот-вот готов был наброситься и растерзать на части. Если бы мог...  
\- Так, Раш, - терпеливо начал полковник. - Что случилось?  
\- Проваливайте! - яростно огрызнулся ученый.  
\- Я тут главный, ты не можешь просто меня выгнать.  
\- Смог бы, если бы мог дать вам пинка!  
\- Я тебе ничего плохого не сделал.  
Услышав в ответ нервный смех, Янг понял, что сморозил полнейшую глупость.  
\- Я... уже не могу исправить то, что случилось... - беспомощно произнес он.  
\- Просто убирайтесь отсюда.  
\- Илай изобрел кресло, которым ты сможешь пользоваться...  
\- Как жаль, что я не могу прыгать от счастья, - издевательски хмыкнул ученый.  
\- Раш...  
\- Уйдите! Мне не нужны ваши подачки!  
\- Это не подачки, я стараюсь помочь.  
\- Мне не нужна ваша помощь!  
\- Как же ты невыносим...  
\- Я не просил вас меня выносить!  
\- Мы на одном корабле, так что приходится.  
\- Так убейте меня. Уверен, никто не заметит.  
Как же с ним было сложно...  
Янг молча сгреб его в объятия - как там, в медотсеке. Дела всегда убеждали куда лучше слов. Хотя этому старому черту никогда не было бы достаточно...  
\- Да что вы... - раздраженно начал Раш, но полковник оборвал его на полуслове.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе тяжело из-за того, что произошло, поэтому ты и срываешься на мне.  
\- Надо же, какое понимание, - фыркнул ученый.  
\- Слишком долго я тебя не понимал.  
\- А теперь вы думаете, что я окончательно свихнулся, и меня уже даже не имеет смысла бить?  
\- Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы тебя бить.  
\- А, то есть все дело в том, что я калека?  
\- Нет...  
\- Не отнекивайтесь, вы сами только что это сказали. С чего вдруг вы стали ко мне так добры? Из жалости? Из чувства вины? Мне это не нужно. Мне плевать на ваше чувство вины, мне не нужны ваши подачки, вы ничего не исправите. Я вас ненавижу, хватит смотреть на меня как на неполноценного!  
\- Ты не неполноценный, у тебя мозги есть!  
\- Ой, да надо же! Вы заметили!  
\- Раш!  
\- Ну, давайте, ударьте меня! Докажите, что относитесь ко мне по-прежнему! Что не смотрите на меня как на выжившего из ума калеку, который от горя кидается на людей!  
И Янг действительно ударил. Хочешь - получай, упрямый спятивший маразматик! Только, ради бога, прекрати видеть во всем только плохое! Даже в доказательство уважения потребовал удар в рожу! Да что ж ты за человек, доктор Раш!


	2. Глава 2. Ответ

Раш теперь передвигался по кораблю в изобретенном Илаем кресле. Конечно, для него это было явно лучше, чем перемещаться, сидя на руках у полковника, но все равно док раздражался больше обычного, срывался на окружающих, даже если к нему обращались по делу. Он обнаглел до того, что начал кидаться в Янга фруктами, которые тот ему приносил.  
Полковник едва сдерживался, чтобы хорошенько его не отмутузить. Раш и раньше был невыносим - теперь же превратился в настоящего демона, которого, к тому же, нельзя было тронуть. Янг с радостью сбегал с корабля, когда они соединялись с планетами - лишь бы снова не нарваться и не поддаваться искушению. Но на этот раз Раш умудрился достать его даже там.  
Когда по рации доложили, что доктор Раш прошел через врата, полковник не на шутку забеспокоился. О чем вообще думал этот старый маразматик? И на здоровых ногах было бы тяжело убежать от опасности, а уж теперь...  
Искать его Янг отправился в одиночку, решив, что сам во всем виноват - давно понятно, что док слетел с катушек - надо было запереть его в каюте. На всякий случай он держал наготове оружие. За многочисленными деревьями могло таиться что угодно.  
\- Раш! - звал он раздраженно. - Ра-аш!  
На ученого он натолкнулся внезапно, пробравшись через высокие кусты и обнаружив его на поляне. Стоящим на своих ногах...  
Янг на мгновение замер, растерявшись, пытаясь понять, что это - галлюцинация? Чудо?  
Раш посмотрел на него изучающе и зашагал в противоположном направлении.  
\- Стоять! - рявкнул полковник, бросаясь вдогонку.  
Догнав Раша, он схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе, тут же отпрянув - на мгновение док начал терять очертания. Он зашипел и оскалился, принимая явно нечеловеческий облик - и Янг, не задумываясь, выстрелил.  
Добив странную тварь, полковник теперь уже бежал по инопланетным джунглям, громко окликая Раша. У него-то было оружие... А что мог противопоставить этому существу безобидный ученый-калека?  
Раш лежал на земле без сознания. Лоб у него был рассечен - по-видимому, ударился о камень, когда выпал из кресла. Янг усадил его обратно и попытался привести в чувство. Главное - док был жив.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Янг, когда ученый пришел в себя.  
\- Это вы? Полковник? - недоверчиво переспросил Раш.  
\- Да, это я. А что, на тебя тоже напало что-то, что прикинулось мной?  
\- Нет, оно... выглядело как моя жена... Я не знаю, что оно хотело со мной сделать... но если бы что-то его не отвлекло...  
\- Видимо, его отвлек я.  
\- Вы убили его?  
\- Да, если это было оно же и если оно тут одно.  
С минуту Раш сосредоточенно что-то обдумывал, а потом выдал:  
\- Давайте вернемся. Оно залезло мне в мысли, возможно, оно разумно. Дайте мне возможность забрать его на корабль.  
\- Ага, чтобы оно нас убило? - возмутился Янг.  
\- Оно уже мертво! Не хотите идти со мной, так дайте мне одному!  
\- Нет уж. Если уж оно тебе так понадобилось, пойдем вместе, - сдался полковник. - Неизвестно, что тут еще водится.  
Очередная безумная идея Раша ему не нравилась, но доку хватило бы ума сбежать и одному отправиться за странной тварью. Инопланетянин был доставлен на корабль, и несколько дней Раш посвятил его изучению. Полковник заглянул к нему всего однажды - решив уточнить некоторые детали того происшествия.  
\- Ты сам решил идти на планету или?.. - задал он первый вопрос.  
\- Я увидел жену, - спустя небольшую паузу все же ответил Раш. - И пошел за ней...  
\- Ты что, правда подумал, что это твоя жена?!  
\- Я... не говорил вам... На мостике я часто видел ее. Корабль принимал ее облик, чтобы со мной общаться... И я подумал... что Судьба решила дать мне какой-то ответ... показать что-то важное... Но, видимо, это существо просто приняло облик человека, который был мне дорог. Я сам виноват. Судьба не может пройти через врата. Корабль существует только внутри этих стен.  
Сам не зная, почему, полковник обнял Раша. То ли выражая молчаливое сочувствие его потере, то ли давая понять, что он не один. Ученый не стал возмущаться, только тихо спросил:  
\- А вы? Кого видели вы?  
\- Тебя.  
\- И вас ничто не насторожило?  
\- Насторожило, что ты ходишь, но я еще подумал, что вдруг на этой планете тебя что-то вылечило...  
\- Вы верите в чудеса, полковник? А еще что-то мне говорите про жену, - усмехнулся Раш. - Я, в отличие от вас, не принимаю желаемое за реальность.  
\- Это все уже не важно, главное, что ты в порядке.  
\- Вы волновались за меня? - хмыкнул ученый. - Почему вдруг?  
\- Наверное, потому же, почему то существо притворилось тобой, - пожал плечами Янг, выпуская его из объятий. - Вот изучишь его, может, и найдешь ответ на твой вопрос.  
Ему показалось, что Раш слегка вздрогнул.  
\- Какой вопрос?  
\- Почему я за тебя волновался.  
Раш хмыкнул и, не сказав больше ни слова, вернулся к работе. Ему нужен был совсем другой ответ.

Янг проснулся от ощущения давящей тяжести. Спросонья до него не сразу дошло, что происходит. Пару секунд он всматривался в знакомое лицо, силясь вспомнить, кому же оно принадлежит и как тут оказалось. Когда до него дошло, он отказался верить своим глазам.  
\- Раш...  
Ученый без слов поцеловал его в губы, не дав высказаться. Янг запустил пальцы ему в волосы - то ли для того, чтобы убедиться, что он реален, то ли просто потому, что ему нравилось чувствовать их приятную жесткость. Во всяком случае, двухнедельная щетина кололась очень даже реально...  
Полковник положил ладонь ему на шею, осторожно поглаживая, стараясь не спугнуть. Раш не боялся - несмотря на то, что когда-то эти руки едва его не придушили. Как он вообще не побоялся сюда прийти и лечь к нему в постель?  
Стоп...  
Янг огляделся в поисках кресла. А потом оттолкнул от себя протестующе зашипевшую тварь и, скатившись с кровати, схватился за пистолет.  
Черт возьми, Раш был прав... Он и правда принимал желаемое за действительное. И это едва не стоило ему жизни. Если, конечно, существо действительно хотело именно убить...  
От греха подальше он выбросил труп - труп ли? - на ближайшей планете. Втайне от Раша, который, обнаружив пропажу, тут же закатил скандал.  
\- Оно было живое! - попытался возмущенно оправдаться полковник. - Оно само пришло ко мне!  
\- Что оно делало у вас? - нахмурился Раш.  
\- Оно... ну, оно не напало... - уклончиво ответил Янг.  
\- Значит, оно пыталось как-то пойти на контакт?  
\- Не то, чтобы... оно...  
Янг и в самом деле не знал, как это объяснить.  
\- Оно пыталось меня... со мной... заняться сексом...  
Впервые за все это время - со дня, когда они освободились от люсианцев - Янг слышал, чтобы Раш мог так откровенно ржать.  
\- И в какой момент до вас дошло, что это не я? - насмешливо спросил док сквозь хохот.  
\- Когда я понял, что рядом нет твоего кресла, и ты никак не смог бы ко мне прийти...  
\- А, то есть все остальное для вас в порядке вещей? То есть вы каждую ночь просыпаетесь от того, что я пытаюсь вас трахнуть?  
\- Нет! - возмущенно воскликнул Янг. У него снова зачесались кулаки. А Раш все продолжал смеяться.  
\- А ведь оно это взяло из вашей головы, - заметил он к недовольству полковника. Вот точно - свалится с кресла от такого дикого хохота - и Янг ни за что не станет его поднимать. - Какие же грязные у вас мыслишки, полковник.  
\- Насколько хорошо ты это изучил? - стиснув зубы, спросил Янг. - Чего оно добивается?  
\- А вы не переводите тему, - озорно прищурился ученый. В любой другой момент Янг, скорее всего, порадовался бы тому, каким ярким блеском зажглись его глаза, теперь же это только больше раздражало.  
\- Раш! Это сейчас важнее твоих штучек!  
\- Оно нас просто изучало. Насколько я могу судить, оно не было опасно.  
\- Но оно напало на меня на планете...  
\- При вашей агрессивной настроенности это неудивительно. О чем вы думали в тот момент, когда поняли, что это не я? Видимо, вы испугались или захотели его уничтожить. Вот оно и набросилось.  
\- Но я тебя нашел без сознания после встречи с этим...  
\- Оно стало убегать, я погнался следом и натолкнулся на камень. Упал, ударился головой.  
\- Ты погнался? На кресле?  
\- Да, и это было медленнее, чем мне бы хотелось.  
\- О чем ты думал?!  
\- А о чем вы думали, когда увидели его в своей постели? Уж явно не о том, что это может быть опасный инопланетянин.  
\- Да причем тут инопланетянин, ты на кресле пытался гнаться за кем-то по неровной местности! А если бы ты не просто потерял сознание, а умер?!  
\- Но этого же не случилось.  
\- И что! А могло бы!  
Раш только отмахнулся.  
\- Если ты еще раз подвергнешь себя опасности, я...  
\- Ну что? Что вы со мной можете сделать хуже чем то, что уже сделали?  
Янг застыл, переваривая ответ. Раш поджал губы и вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Полковника он окликнул, когда тот уже был у самого выхода.  
\- Я вас не виню, - произнес он тихо и серьезно. - Если бы вы сдали корабль, скорее всего, погибли бы все. И я тоже. С моей стороны было бы лицемерием ставить лишние минуты своей жизни выше жизней целого экипажа. Я не стоил того. На вашем месте я поступил бы точно так же.  
\- Может быть, я смог бы придумать лучший план... Чтобы никто не пострадал...  
\- Это война. Как вы вообще столько лет прослужили и не ушли в отставку? При вашем отношении к смертям подчиненных. Порой вы готовы пожертвовать всем ради призрачной надежды спасти кого-то одного. И я никогда не хотел бы стать этим одним.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто если перед вами встанет такой выбор, не нужно меня спасать.  
\- Все равно постарайся не подвергать себя опасности.  
\- Я не сделаю этого без необходимости.  
Ему хотелось бы услышать совсем не это. Но все же Раш его не винил. Или просто делал вид. В любом случае... это совсем не облегчало терзаний совести.  
Раш ведь и правда всегда был готов рискнуть всем - ради себя или ради экипажа, не так уж важно. То, что он делал, работало. Лучше бы ему соблюдать большую осторожность. Но, в конечном итоге, рисковать приходилось им всем.

Во время следующей высадки на планету Раш напросился с ними уже официально. Поскольку помочь он особо ничем не мог, то почти сразу скрылся с глаз, отправившись по каким-то своим делам. Янгу в очередной раз не нравилось его решение побродить по планете, но возражать он, все же, не стал, только на всякий случай дал ученому с собой пистолет и велел связываться с ним каждые пятнадцать минут.  
На связь Раш ожидаемо наплевал, ответив только первый раз и послав полковника к черту. После пятого раза беспокоить его перестали.  
Когда пришло время отправляться назад, Янг сам пошел за ним - благо, у дока с собой был пульт, по которому его можно было отследить.  
Раш сидел под деревом, каким-то образом выбравшись из кресла и перебравшись на траву. И смотрел на небо - просто смотрел на безоблачное небо, не рвался ничего изучать и ни на кого орать. Янг впервые видел его таким. Спокойным, умиротворенным, а не как обычно - нервным и дерганым, вскипающим от одного вопроса. Все же инвалидность сильно его изменила...  
\- Раш, нам пора идти, - с неохотой отвлек его Янг.  
Он ожидал, что док снова пошлет его к черту, но тот только попросил:  
\- Помоги мне сесть в кресло.  
Наверное, его до сих пор унижало это. Просить помощи, давать видеть себя таким. Янг не знал, где найти слова, чтобы сказать, что это правда не имеет значения. Что Раш сильный, что он хорошо держится, а такое случается - и это совсем не конец жизни. Пока в его глазах был этот упрямый блеск, пока док работал - он жил, и Янг относился к нему по-прежнему. Может быть... чуть мягче, чуть лучше. Но ведь совсем не поэтому...  
\- Мне впервые хочется остаться на планете подольше, - усмехнулся Раш по дороге к вратам. - Сам не пойму, почему.  
Янг хотел наконец высказаться, но слова почему-то разбежались, оставив в голове сплошной вакуум. На задворках сознания теплилась только одна мысль - еще чем-то ему помочь.  
Он предложил помочь доку с душем, но тот категорично отказался.  
\- Я делаю это не из жалости, Раш, - наконец попытался объясниться полковник.  
\- Все равно, - нахмурился ученый, взглядом давая понять, что это не обсуждается. - Я сам.


	3. Глава 3. Предательство

С тех пор Раш регулярно отправлялся вместе с ними на планеты, где была растительность, и всегда все происходило по одному сценарию - он находил для себя какое-нибудь тихое местечко и оставался там до самого отлета. Янг забирал его - помогал сесть в кресло, возможно, донести что-то, что показалось доку интересным. Но никогда не беспокоил и не мешал, хотя ужасно переживал. Он видел, что по какой-то причине Рашу это нужно - и мог только просить быть осторожным.  
Пару раз, конечно, на Раша нападали, но все разрешалось благополучно. И даже после этого он не прекратил своих опасных вылазок. Янг, скрепя сердце, поборол в себе желание раз и навсегда запретить ему это.  
Он старался казаться понимающим, давать ему выбор. Раш, в конце концов, сам мог принимать решения. Взвешенные, взрослые решения, которые, тем не менее, были ужасно рискованными. Янг ненавидел в нем это упрямство. Но ему приходилось уступать - потому что Раш никогда бы не уступил. И в этом случае все, что он так тщательно выстроил за это время, было бы напрасно. Их более-менее дружественные отношения держались только на том, что у дока сейчас была какая-никакая свобода. Янг не мешал ему работать, не мешал расслабляться, как бы это ни было опасно - и заслуженно получал в ответ доверие и нечто наподобие дружбы, хоть до настоящей дружбы им, все же, и было еще далеко.  
Поладить с доком, как оказалось, было довольно просто - удивительно просто - достаточно было не путаться у него под ногами. Впрочем, как раз это и давалось полковнику особенно тяжело.  
Он в очередной раз пришел на избранную Рашем поляну, чтобы сообщить, что пора на корабль, когда застал почти сюрреалистичную картину - док пытался встать, цепляясь за дерево. Дрожал от напряжения - и, возможно, боли - но все равно упрямо хватался за ветки, стараясь удержаться на слабых ногах. Ноги у него все же подкосились, и он упал, досадливо выругавшись. Янг, замерший от шока, тут же пришел в себя и кинулся к нему, помогая подняться и сесть в кресло.  
\- Давно пробуешь? - спросил он слегка подрагивающим голосом.  
Раш устроился в кресле, сжимая пальцами подлокотники, и хмуро сообщил:  
\- Я думал, получится быстрее...  
\- Это вряд ли получится достаточно быстро. Но не значит, что не получится, - попытался приободрить Янг.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - раздраженно отмахнулся ученый. - Я взял у того инопланетянина несколько клеток и попытался с их помощью восстановить способность ходить. Он ведь не умирал, когда его убивали, его клетки были способны восстанавливать себя.  
\- Что?! Ты вживил себе клетки неизвестного существа?!  
\- Я хочу ходить!  
\- А ты знаешь, как эти клетки взаимодействуют с человеческим организмом?!  
Раш отмахнулся от него - что он мог в этом понимать? - и направился к вратам. Но на корабле его ждало продолжение тяжелого разговора. По дороге в каюту его нагнал Янг и, без слов закинув на плечо, понес к себе. Когда Раш начал возмущаться, он только встряхнул его.  
\- А что, если эти клетки не восстановят, а сделают еще хуже?! - начал он, доставив дока в свою каюту и довольно небрежно бросив на кровать. - Если оно восстанавливает инопланетянина, это не значит, что оно так же будет действовать на человека!  
Раш смотрел на него мрачно и хмуро.  
\- Я бы ничего тебе не сказал, если бы знал, что ты закатишь мне такую истерику.  
\- Я просил тебя не подвергать себя опасности!  
\- Я чувствую ноги. Пока не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но это работает. Просто чуть дольше, чем я предполагал. Я знаю, что делаю. Я всегда знаю, что делаю. Потому что в отличие от тебя я пользуюсь мозгом.  
\- И ты своим мозгом додумался ставить над собой эксперименты?!  
\- Не ты ли мне предлагал самому опробовать невральный интерфейс? Тогда тебя не смущала перспектива ставить надо мной эксперименты.  
\- Предлагал, потому что знал, что ты этого не сделаешь! Ты настаивал, что нужно подвергнуть опасности других!  
\- А теперь я подвергаю опасности себя, и поэтому это касается только меня и не твое собачье дело! Отнеси меня обратно и положи, где взял! Мне некогда угождать маразматичному узурпатору, который лезет не в свое дело! Мне надо работать!  
\- Надо извлечь из тебя эти гребанные клетки!  
Раш замер на мгновение и сжал кулаки. Зачем, зачем он вообще сказал?..  
Янг приблизился к нему - видимо, снова хотел взвалить на плечо и унести. И Раш ударил - со всей силы, не надеясь на многое, но готовый сделать все, на что способен. Если от него вообще хоть что-то зависело...  
Полковник схватил его за руки и прижал к кровати, но Раш не сдался бы так легко. Двинув ногой ему в пах - пусть слабо, но весьма ощутимо - он скатился с кровати и кое-как добрался до его пистолета - так быстро, как смог.  
Янг замер, уставившись в наставленное на него дуло.  
\- Раш, послушай...  
\- Я не дам тебе снова все у меня отнять.  
Голос дрожал, но Янг чувствовал в нем решительную обреченность. Ученый сжимал пистолет напряженными пальцами, руки его дрожали, и больше всего он боялся сейчас промахнуться. Если промажет - вряд ли у него будет второй шанс.  
\- Раш, давай хотя бы узнаем, действительно ли это безопасно! - попытался достучаться полковник. - И если безопасно, вернем клетки обратно!  
Зажмурившись, Раш выстрелил. Янг схватился за плечо, которое пронзило болью. Он видел, как бессильно разжались пальцы дока, как он выпустил из рук пистолет, и тот упал на пол. Как Раш привалился к стене, и волосы скрыли его лицо.  
Нести его в медотсек было тяжело. Янг едва не терял сознание от боли. Но оставлять его там одного в таком состоянии...  
Раш ни на что не реагировал. Пока ТиДжей перевязывала полковнику рану, он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок.  
Только потом Янг узнал - проверить, насколько безопасны инопланетные клетки, было нельзя.

Он не ожидал, что Раш так быстро вернется в строй. На следующий день Янг нашел дока на его привычном месте - за пультом управления на мостике. Выглядел он скверно, но огрызался на команду ученых все так же резво и с явным удовольствием. Наверное, после случившегося - после того, как лишился единственного, что было у него помимо работы - ему по-прежнему оставалось самоутверждаться только за счет того, что он умнее их всех.  
Раш, конечно, всегда страдал от того, что ему не с кем поговорить. От того, что его окружают одни идиоты. У них с Янгом не было ничего общего, кроме общей проблемы - как бы здесь выжить. Живя на Земле, им бы никогда не пришлось терпеть друг друга целыми сутками, делить вместе дом и работу, да и вообще абсолютно все. Их бы ничего не объединяло. Будь у Раша выбор, он не стал бы его терпеть - это Янг понимал хорошо. Они были не просто разными - они были врагами. Раш боролся за право спокойно работать, Янг - за то, чтобы его работа была безопасной. И пока все было так, они были врагами. И, несмотря ни на что, это по-прежнему оставалось так. Особенно теперь.  
Все было даже не по-прежнему - а гораздо, гораздо хуже. Янг чувствовал, что от него ускользает что-то важное, проносится между пальцев, а он никак не может это удержать. Уже поздно, ничего не исправить. Главное - не натворить еще чего-нибудь.  
\- Прости меня, - без прелюдий начал он, подходя к Рашу, когда они остались одни.  
Тот только хмыкнул, не отрываясь от панелей.  
\- Вам что, больше нечем заняться, полковник? На корабле мало дел?  
\- У меня есть время.  
\- С таким командиром удивительно, что мы так долго протянули.  
Янг понимал, что сейчас это не столько здравая критика, сколько личная характеристика. Он никогда не считал себя идеальным, да и не напрашивался командовать. И все же ставил себя выше того же Раша - никогда не доверяя командование ему.  
\- Я не должен был так поступать с тобой... - продолжил полковник. - Я понимаю, как для тебя важно снова начать ходить... Я мог бы просто сказать, чтобы ты обратился в медотсек, если почувствуешь, что что-то не так... Я... Я просто испугался... Я просто испугался, что тебя не станет...  
\- Полковник, шли бы вы заняться каким-нибудь делом.  
Конечно, так легко он бы не отделался. Сам все разрушил, как только их отношения более-менее начали налаживаться. Он признавал, что виноват. Что Раш этого не заслужил. Какая разница, как он к нему относился, если по факту ученый все равно получал от него только недоверие и террор?  
\- Тебе надо отдыхать, - мягко напомнил Янг.  
\- У меня работа, - сухо ответил Раш.  
\- Ты и так... не в лучшем состоянии. А уж теперь...  
\- Так, может, прикуете меня к постели, чтобы я отдыхал? А что, вы же любите причинять добро.  
Полковник раздраженно сжал кулаки.  
\- Как же ты невыносим! Я волнуюсь о тебе!  
\- Знаете, когда вы хотели от меня избавиться, это причиняло мне меньше вреда.  
Он был прав - тысячу раз прав, и все же...  
Янг поймал себя на том, что не просит прощения - требует. Признает свою вину, осознает, что натворил, и все равно... Раш был ничем ему не обязан. Имел право не прощать. Имел право вообще не слушать оправданий - а чем еще все это было? Имел право послать его к черту.  
Даже признание в любви сейчас прозвучало бы лицемерием. Это были бы просто слова. На деле полковник все уже давно доказал.

Раш больше не спускался с ними на планеты. Снова по уши закопался в работе. Рация у него была выключена почти постоянно, а сам он пропадал черте где. Янг решил больше не трогать его, позволив заниматься своими делами, но возникали моменты, когда он нужен был здесь и сейчас - слишком срочно, чтобы совсем закрыть на его постоянное отсутствие глаза.  
В одно из таких происшествий Янг, не выдержав, отправился на его поиски.  
Раш обнаружился в неисследованной части корабля. Он работал в лаборатории и был слишком увлечен, а потому совсем не заметил полковника, незаметно подкравшегося к нему со спины.  
\- Раш, ты нужен... - начал он, но его прервал оглушительный взрыв.  
Ученый отлетел к стене и захрипел - по-видимому, удар вышел слишком сильным. Янг кинулся к нему, поднимая и сажая в кресло. Проверяя, все ли в порядке. Раш сжимал зубы от боли, но видимых повреждений не было. Янг понадеялся, что это просто сильный ушиб.  
\- На кой черт вы приперлись?! - процедил Раш, глядя на него с откровенной злостью. - Как вы вообще меня нашли?! Об этом месте никто не знал!  
\- Тебе нужно к ТиДжей, - оборвал его полковник.  
\- Вы не даете мне спокойно работать! Даже здесь!  
Не тратя время на споры, Янг отволок его в медотсек несмотря на вопли и протесты.  
\- Умирающие так не орут, - усмехнулась ТиДжей, когда он выразил ей свои опасения.  
Док и правда не выглядел умирающим, хоть и был похож на зомби. Янг не рискнул бы снова носить ему фрукты - скорее всего, Раш все равно запустил бы их ему в лицо. Но как же, черт возьми, хотелось заставить его хоть немного отдохнуть и начать правильно питаться!  
\- Что, и вы не наорете на меня за то, что я нашел лабораторию, а вам о ней не сказал? - недоверчиво хмыкнул Раш, когда полковник сообщил, что ничего серьезного ТиДжей не обнаружила.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да ну? С чего такое великодушие?  
\- Потому что я не хочу на тебя орать.  
Раш скривился. Прямо как тогда, когда поедал поднесенные ему фрукты. Как будто слова полковника были такими же кислыми и противными на вкус.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы никто не мешал твоим исследованиям? - вздохнул Янг.  
\- Да. И мешаете мне только вы.  
\- Я не буду тебе мешать.  
\- Будете. Еще как будете.  
\- Я не хочу больше тебе мешать.  
\- Я вам не верю.  
\- Я признаю, что во всем этом ты понимаешь больше, чем кто-либо другой.  
\- Я занимался не кораблем.  
\- А чем?  
Раш болезненно усмехнулся.  
\- Не суйте нос не в свое дело. Хоть бы вы сквозь землю провалились.  
Янг не знал, чем ответить на эту весьма категоричную реплику. На ум снова шли пустые оправдания.  
\- Для тебя есть работа, - только и сказал он, протягивая Рашу руку, чтобы помочь ему сесть в кресло. - А потом можешь заниматься, чем хочешь.  
Док промолчал.

Он старался избегать Раша. Наверное, так было легче им обоим. Раш всегда хотел, чтобы его не беспокоили и не мешали ему работать. И это, по сути, было единственным, что Янг сейчас мог ему дать.  
Он приходил только для того, чтобы сообщить о новых проблемах и попросить помощи. Раш косился на него с недовольством, но не говорил ни слова. Полковник, все же, хоть и наведывался к нему сам, больше никому не сказал про обнаруженную лабораторию. Рашу казалось, будто с его стороны это своеобразный подарок. Место, где он мог спокойно работать. Один. И это, все же, не позволяло относиться к нему по-прежнему.  
Явившись к доку на этот раз, Янг еще издали услышал грохот и перешел на бег. Раш яростно швырял об стену предметы. Полковника он не заметил, всецело увлеченный своим занятием. Янг остановился в дверях, не решаясь к нему подходить. Редко же ему удавалось застать ученого в таком бешенстве... Впрочем, с пылкой яростью, на которую он был способен, полковник был хорошо знаком. Раш всегда сражался, даже зная, что заранее обречен проиграть в неравной драке. Никогда не сдавался перед невозможным. Нет - он не верил в невозможность чего-то. Только в то, что все дается знаниями и трудом.  
Янг приблизился к нему, когда док бессильно уронил голову на руки и застыл так, больше не двигаясь и не пытаясь еще что-то сломать. Встал позади, не осмелившись до него дотронуться. Боясь испугать.  
\- Я вам доверился, - глухо проговорил Раш. Значит, все же заметил его присутствие? - Думал, вы наконец-то поняли. Думал, что в моей жизни может быть что-то еще, кроме бесконечной работы. Видимо, я ошибся.  
Полковнику больше всего хотелось что-то для него сделать. Сейчас, в эту же минуту. Чтобы не пришлось снова искать подходящие - и такие бесполезные - слова.  
\- Я пытаюсь понять тебя...  
\- После того дня клетки больше неактивны.  
Так вот что он носил в себе все это время...  
\- Мне... Мне жаль...  
\- Бросьте, вам же явно это нравится. Меня так легче контролировать. Вы этого и добивались.  
\- Нет, я не хочу тебя контролировать. Я просто боялся, что клетки тебя убьют...  
Раш вскинул голову, и Янг непроизвольно вздрогнул от его яростного, бешеного взгляда.  
\- А может, мне лучше жить с риском умереть, чем лишить себя шанса и навсегда остаться калекой?  
\- Прости...  
\- Вы отняли у меня даже этот шанс. Другого такого больше не будет.  
\- Могу я что-то для тебя сделать?  
\- Вы можете отстать от меня наконец?  
Янг, поразмыслив, кивнул. Наверное, это и правда было лучшее, что он мог для него сделать. Пожалуй, стоило убраться отсюда до того, как эти горящие ярчайшей ненавистью глаза прожгли бы его насквозь.  
\- Тогда проваливайте и не попадайтесь мне на глаза.


	4. Глава 4. Открытие

Уже несколько дней Раш не выходил из каюты. Полковник пытался побороть в себе все нарастающее желание заявиться к нему и узнать, что происходит, помня о данном обещании. И все же в конечном итоге беспокойство в нем победило.  
Раш не начал орать на него прямо с порога. Не стал бросать в него все, что попалось бы под руку. Он просто неподвижно лежал на кровати - небритый, лохматый, бледный и, кажется, ставший еще более худым - почти похожим на труп.  
Янг остановился у дверей, почему-то не решаясь подходить ближе. Не зная, с чего начать разговор.  
\- Раш... - позвал он, но док не пошевелился. - Если ты продолжишь в таком духе, то просто умрешь...  
\- Так заставьте меня жить, вам не впервой.  
Голос прозвучал тихо и глухо. В этой интонации звучало только усталое «Оставьте меня в покое».  
\- Раш, ну как же твои исследования? - напомнил Янг, проигнорировав этот выпад. - Все просто закончится, если ты умрешь вот так...  
\- Я все равно никогда не доведу свои исследования до конца.  
\- Ты же не просто так стремился на Судьбу...  
\- Тогда я не думал, что вы станете для меня такой помехой.  
\- Я не хочу больше тебе мешать... Ты еще можешь продолжать исследования... Даже так...  
\- Потом вы все равно сочтете что-нибудь из моих действий опасным и запретите.  
\- Раш... Этого больше не будет... Потому что когда я тебе что-то запрещаю, становится только хуже... Если ты сдашься вот так, ты лишишь себя шанса осуществить мечту...  
\- Мне все равно недолго осталось.  
Что значит... недолго осталось?  
Он уже хотел задать этот вопрос, но Раш ответил, опередив его. Не стал ничего объяснять, просто молча приподнял футболку, открывая взору вид на собственную неровно почерневшую кожу. Янгу почудилось, что у него на мгновение потемнело в глазах.  
\- Откуда это?!  
Раш поправил одежду и обхватил себя руками - то ли от холода, то ли от беззащитности перед полным ярости взглядом.  
\- Когда я вживлял себе инопланетные клетки, я совсем забыл про фактор «полковник Янг» и не рассчитывал, что вы доведете меня до такого состояния, когда они просто отключатся и начнут отравлять мой организм.  
\- Надо извлечь это!  
Ученый красноречиво приподнял бровь, взирая на него, как на идиота.  
\- Думаете, я не пробовал? Уже слишком поздно.  
Янг опустился на пол, пустым взглядом уставившись в стену. То, чего он так боялся, все-таки случилось... И, похоже - как бы больно ни было это признать - по его вине.  
Конечно, он не знал, из-за чего так вышло... Да и сам Раш, похоже, не знал... Но что, если в тот день именно его поступок лишил ученого того шанса, на который он так надеялся? Черт знает, как работали эти клетки...  
Самым тяжелым за все это время - за время их скитаний по галактикам - было это ощущение собственного бессилия. На его руках умирали подчиненные. На его руках умирали люди. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он был просто человеком, который брал на себя слишком много. Невозможно было спасти всех.  
Янг вздрогнул и поднял голову, когда Раш коснулся его виска. Он даже не сразу заметил, что плачет. Да и какая теперь разница...  
\- Когда мы остановимся... если врата соединятся с планетой, похожей на те, на которых я бывал обычно... отнесите меня туда, - попросил Раш тихо и мягко. - И... побудьте со мной...  
Полковник молча кивнул.

Раш лежал, положив голову ему на колени. Умиротворенно прикрыв глаза. Вокруг царила такая тихая безмятежность... И было во всем этом что-то зловещее. Что-то такое... Слишком спокоен док был, зная о своей неминуемой гибели. Словно... у него все же был какой-то план.  
«Ты снова что-то задумал?» - так и вертелся на языке вопрос. И Янг мысленно врезал самому себе за такие мысли. Он и правда ни черта не изменил свое отношение, даже сейчас продолжая в чем-то подозревать.  
Раш не заслуживал всего этого...  
Янг вздрогнул, ощутив, как док сжал его руку. Он смотрел на его лицо - и полковнику казалось, что все его мысли перед ним как на ладони.  
\- Я... люблю тебя, - прошептал он, желая отвлечься от своих мыслей - нет, сделать так, чтобы Раш их не заметил. - Ты единственный, кто осмеливался спорить со мной, и у кого было свое мнение...  
Док тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Только я давал вам повод меня избить, а вы без этого не можете?  
Янг не ответил, только молча поцеловал его в висок и уткнулся ему в волосы. Жесткие, нечесаные, но почему-то все равно красивые и приятные на ощупь.  
Раш всегда казался ему слегка чокнутым, замкнутым, нелюдимым и сложным. И всякий раз, дистанцируясь от него, Янг в конце концов пытался поладить с ним снова. И снова терпел неудачу.  
Он не был ученым. Раш откровенно признавал, что считает его тупым воякой, не достойным командовать, некомпетентным и слабым. И Янг признавал, что в физически слабом Раше куда больше духовной силы, которая всегда помогала ему держаться. И то, что все принимали за равнодушие, было на самом деле этой силой - Раш всегда мог взять себя в руки, что бы ни происходило. Кого бы ему ни приходилось терять...  
\- Если забыть обо всем, можно подумать, что мы на Земле, - донесся сквозь пелену мыслей до Янга его тихий голос. - В каком-нибудь тихом лесу.  
Полковник взглянул на небо - безмятежно-голубое небо, по которому проплывали легкие белые облака. А ведь правда...  
Раш уцепился за его шею, заставляя пригнуться к себе, и поцеловал - осторожно, медленно. Утянул на траву, обхватывая руками и продолжая целовать. Янг ласкал его худое тело и неподвижные, мертвые ноги. Прикасался осторожно, как к хрупкой вазе, разбившейся бы на осколки от любого резкого движения. Целовал нежно и трепетно, припадая губами к коже.  
\- Полковник, у нас мало времени, - хрипло шепнул Раш, цепляясь за его китель.  
Обратный отсчет...  
Янг сбросил мешающую одежду и принялся за одежду дока, обнаружив под его штанами весьма неприятное открытие. Несмотря на все его старания, у Раша так и не встал.  
\- Я ничего не чувствую... - пояснил ученый, когда рука полковника обхватила его член.  
\- Ладно... тогда я не буду...  
\- Нет, трахни меня. Я хочу.  
Было в этом что-то неправильно-жуткое. Раш цеплялся за него и часто дышал, но не размыкал губ и не издавал ни звука. Янг чувствовал себя так, будто трахает полутруп. Будто док вот-вот обмякнет и разожмет руки. Бессильно повалится на траву. И больше никогда не съязвит так, что захочется ему врезать. Не будет носиться по кораблю, бросаясь на людей, которые от него чего-то хотят. Не вытащит их из очередной задницы, в которую они, под таким-то командованием, всенепременно попадут...  
Раш не видел, как полковник, отвернувшись, стирает с лица неудержимые слезы. Он лежал, закрыв глаза и восстанавливая дыхание. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле.  
\- Раш... - позвал его Янг. - Николас...  
Ученый слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы все так кончилось...  
\- Почему каждый раз цена твоей ошибки - моя жизнь?  
Янг уткнулся ему в волосы, заключая в объятия. Пытаясь без слов попросить прощения. О чем он думал, когда бросал Раша умирать на мертвой планете? О чем он думал, когда каждый раз ставил под сомнение его решения? Каждый гребанный раз...  
\- Под конец я чувствовал тебя, когда ты был внутри, - это было то, что он меньше всего сейчас ожидал услышать. - Отодвинься.  
Отстранившись, Янг не сразу поверил своим глазам. Кожа Раша приобрела вполне нормальный оттенок, да и сам он как будто стал выглядеть лучше. Он перекатился на бок и попытался встать, но все-таки не смог и упал обратно. Полковник поддержал его и помог одеться.  
\- Так вот как это работает... - задумчиво пробормотал Раш, не обращая на него внимания.  
\- Что работает? Что происходит? - непонимающе спросил Янг, чувствуя себя еще беспомощнее, чем прежде.  
Ученый ответил лаконично и сухо:  
\- Нам надо на корабль, а то не успеем. Позже объясню.  
Поговорить с Рашем удалось только ночью - на весь остаток дня док закрылся в лаборатории. Янг, не дождавшись его визита, уже собирался ложиться, когда он все же пришел.  
\- Оно питалось нашими чувствами, - почти с порога пояснил ученый.  
\- То существо?  
\- Да. Я был с ним рядом, когда изучал его. И на меня оно не реагировало. А в тот день ты заходил в отсек, и оно восстановилось, напитавшись твоими эмоциями. И пошло к тебе, потому что было голодно.  
Кажется, он начинал понимать...  
\- То есть, благодаря моим чувствам, те клетки будут жить и восстановят тебя?  
\- Нет. Я не инопланетянин. В моем теле они могут питаться только от моих чувств.  
\- Но как тогда они ожили?  
\- Я начал к тебе привязываться, полковник. До всего этого. Когда решил, что могу тебе доверять.  
Янг поперхнулся, настигнутый внезапным осознанием.  
\- И, то есть, теперь, когда ты... это... клетки ожили?  
Раш слегка усмехнулся, поражаясь его способности четко формулировать мысль.  
\- Не предавай меня больше.  
\- Обещаю...

Ночь они провели вместе. Просто спали рядом, обнявшись. Янг был счастлив уже просто от того, что мог лежать рядом, перебирать его волосы. От того, что ему было это позволено. От того, что Раш сам этого хотел.  
Когда он проснулся, Раша не было, а его кресло стояло возле кровати. Беспокоясь о том, что снова что-то случилось, Янг побежал на его поиски. Они столкнулись по пути - Раш как раз возвращался из душа.  
Полковник замер, глядя на него, твердо стоящего на ногах, как на чудо света.  
\- Что? - немного нервно бросил док. - Я ходил стирать одежду. Мы трахались на траве, не забыл?  
\- Ты ходишь.  
\- Потому что эмоций очень много. Но это не навсегда.  
Янг притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. Какой же он все-таки... колючий, дикий. Как же с ним сложно...  
\- Я мылся в душе. Стоя.  
Так тихо, так отчаянно...  
Янг крепче обнял Раша, когда тот уткнулся ему в плечо и беззвучно заплакал. Принимаясь успокаивающе поглаживать, запустив пальцы в мокрые волосы.  
\- Как ты... как ты вообще справлялся с бытовыми проблемами? - спросил он осторожно.  
Раш отозвался не сразу.  
\- Я просил ТиДжей. И просил ее ничего тебе не говорить.  
\- Я должен был подумать об этом и сам тебе помочь... хотя... наверное, для тебя это было бы неловко... чтобы я помогал тебе в таких вещах...  
\- Да. Поэтому я и просил ТиДжей. Она привыкла заботиться о раненых и покалеченных. В ее глазах не было этой унизительной жалости.  
\- Тебе было противно чувствовать себя в таком положении из-за жалости?  
\- Ты последний человек, у которого бы я стал просить в этом помощи.  
И это, бесспорно, можно было понять...  
\- Я не мог даже сесть в кресло без посторонней помощи. А теперь... если у меня будет достаточно энергии, скорее всего, мне будут не страшны даже ранения. Даже смертельные, - усмехнулся Раш. - Тебе стало спокойнее?  
\- Я счастлив, что ты в порядке. Не умираешь и даже можешь ходить. Но... ты говорил, что ноги вернулись не навсегда...  
\- Пока это зависит от тебя.  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы они больше не отказали.  
Коснувшись щеки ученого, Янг поцеловал его прямо там, в коридоре, совсем не заботясь о том, что здесь их могут увидеть. Только теперь он заметил, что Раш почему-то сбрил свою привычную жесткую щетину.  
\- Мне все-таки пришлось тебя о чем-то просить... - усмехнулся док, отстранившись.  
«У тебя ведь нет выбора», - хотел сказать Янг, но вместо этого спросил:  
\- Может, теперь ты наконец перестанешь гробить свое здоровье и начнешь нормально спать и хорошо питаться?  
\- Мне вообще теперь не нужно есть и спать, - пожал плечами Раш. - Со мной ничего от этого не будет. Я сэкономлю нам пару ежедневных порций и себе несколько лишних часов для работы. Зато мне нужно это.  
Прежде, чем полковник уточнил, что он имел в виду, ученый сам притянул его к себе, рванув за китель, и поцеловал - ярко, напористо, жадно.  
\- Ничего себе, - только и смог вымолвить ошарашенный Янг, когда док затолкал его обратно в каюту, чтобы продолжить.  
\- У меня даже как будто прибавилось сил, - довольно сообщил Раш, прижимая его к стене. - Теперь-то я смогу тебя побить, полковник.  
\- А хочешь? - внезапно предложил Янг.  
\- Очень.  
Удар оказался сильнее, чем полковник рассчитывал. Он свалил его с ног, а в голове загудело и заплясало.  
\- Я что, так больно бил? - кривясь, поинтересовался Янг, пытаясь подняться.  
\- Думаю, что больнее, - усмехнулся Раш, разминая костяшки. - А я чуть руку не сломал о твой чугунный лоб.  
Полковник почему-то расхохотался - до того эта ситуация была абсурдна.  
\- Ему еще и смешно, - фыркнул Раш.  
Лицо у него, впрочем, было довольное. Еще бы - осуществил свою давнюю мечту.  
\- Мне надо работать, - заявил он, тряхнув волосами. - И не надо меня беспокоить. Не надо спрашивать о моем самочувствии, не надо носить мне еду, не надо отвлекать меня по пустякам.  
\- Да понял я, понял, - нехотя проворчал Янг.  
Он ожидал, что Раш тут же скроется за дверью, сбежав работать, но под конец тот устроил ему сюрприз - дал смачный пинок под зад и, хохоча, удалился. Янг тяжело вздохнул. Ему отчего-то вспомнились первые дни дока после ранения. И фраза:  
«Смог бы, если бы мог дать вам пинка!»

Раш снова объявился, только когда Янг уже понемногу собирался ложиться спать. А пока он сидел и штопал носки.  
\- Слушай, Раш, тебе сколько лет? - поинтересовался он, оторвавшись от своего занятия.  
\- А что? - невинно захлопал глазами док.  
\- Просто утром мне показалось, что тебе гораздо меньше лет, чем на самом деле. Судя по поведению.  
Вместо ответа Раш стянул с себя футболку и кинул перед ним - прямо на многострадальные носки.  
\- Тебе, полковник, все равно приходится носки штопать, так что заштопай-ка и мне, - заявил он бесцеремонно. И улегся на его кровать, закладывая руки за голову и довольно улыбаясь.  
Полковник покорно принялся штопать.  
\- А утром я просто хотел напомнить, для чего человеку ноги, - усмехнулся Раш, закидывая ногу на ногу и не без удовольствия шевеля пальцами - даже такое простое движение сейчас казалось настоящим чудом.  
\- Чтобы пинать меня под зад?  
\- Точно!  
Янг обернулся и вперился в него внимательным взглядом. Раш тихо посмеивался и улыбался так озорно и беззаботно - как никогда раньше, может быть, когда-то бесконечно давно...  
\- Я не помню, когда последний раз видел твою улыбку...  
\- Нечему было улыбаться. Я же не мог дать тебе пинка.  
Как же с ним было сложно...  
\- Ты футболку-то штопай, не отвлекайся, - напомнил Раш, усмехаясь.  
И Янг, скрипя зубами, отвернулся и принялся зашивать ему футболку. Довольный и счастливый Раш выводил его из себя куда быстрее озлобленного, несчастного и нервного.  
Когда он закончил и обернулся к ученому, тот успел стянуть уже и джинсы и теперь лежал перед ним абсолютно обнаженный. Янг сглотнул, когда Раш дразняще облизнул губы и слегка тряхнул головой, заставляя волосы рассыпаться на лицо. Может, он и выводил из себя быстрее обычного... Но зато и заводил с полоборота.  
И как же ярко чувствовалась разница ощущений... Тех, когда он трахал почти неподвижное тело, которое физически неспособно было этого ощутить... И теперь, когда Раш сам перехватывал инициативу, забирался на него сверху, кусал, целовал, прижимался ближе, выгибался и стонал - казалось, их сейчас услышит весь экипаж и сбежится к нему в каюту. Живой...  
\- Мне надо работать, - сообщил Раш после того, как ненадолго остался в его объятиях.  
Янг с неохотой выпустил его из объятий, но передумав, притянул к себе и коротко поцеловал в губы. Он лежал и смотрел, как док натягивает джинсы на худые - но все же подвижные - ноги, как надевает заботливо заштопанную футболку. Как наклоняется за прощальным поцелуем и все же уходит - заниматься тем, ради чего и было все это. Исследованием Судьбы.


End file.
